The objectives of Phase II of the Development and Expansion of Biomedical Sciences at Meharry are: 1. To continue the improvement of the training effectiveness of the Graduate School of Meharry. 2. To extend the areas of training in the biomedical sciences available to students at Meharry. 3. To increase the extent of student involvement both at the undergraduate and at the graduate levels. These objectives will be accomplished by providing direct support of: 1. Research projects in the departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology, Pharmacology and Physiology as well as in the Division of Genetics and Molecular Medicine. 2. The Research In Biomedical Sciences (RIBS) Program with its focus on undergraduate students. 3. Increased number of graduate students. Both individual discipline-oriented research projects, as well as team-oriented projects are presented.